


[Chinese Translation]A Game of Strategy

by akirasouchan



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chess, Dark!Charles, Dark!Erik, M/M, Mind Control, World Domination
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasouchan/pseuds/akirasouchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在這個世界，Omega級別的變種人是長生不老的。要想除掉統治數百年未逢敵手的Magneto皇帝，唯一辦法就是殺死他。由Charles Xavier領導的反抗軍接下了這個任務，但Xavier的動機並非人們想像的那樣。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Chinese Translation]A Game of Strategy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Game of Strategy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/588646) by [wallhaditcoming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallhaditcoming/pseuds/wallhaditcoming). 



Alex深深吸了口氣，試圖讓自己冷靜下來。為了他們今日要做的事情，他不能緊張，不能害怕。如果Alex現在慌亂起來，如果他的恐慌激發起他的異能，他們的 _一切努力_ 都會白費。但這個認知只會讓他越加驚恐……

他突然感受到一陣平靜，伴隨而來的還有點點慈愛溫暖， _冷靜下來，我的朋友_ 。

Alex視線越過走廊，望向Xavier教授站的地方。他手指緊貼著太陽穴，臉上是讓人寬慰的神情，但明顯少了他平常的笑容。考慮目前情勢的嚴峻，Alex一點都不會怪他。

試圖潛入皇宮，刺殺皇帝，此事足以令任何人笑不出來，尤其是教授。

他跟皇帝之間有過一段過往，大概是如此，這只是他們內部的傳言。儘管那段過往的真相如何無人得知，但早已傳遍各種版本了。根據某些見證反抗軍建立的人說……在教授開始招募時，他看起來非常崩潰。

Alex根本不相信這些傳言。X教授是個堅定的人，絕不會崩潰的。的確，他外表看起來很溫和，他甚至經常流露真情，但他內心是鋼鐵般堅定。

要離開一個你關心的人，建立軍隊反抗他，這需要堅定的信念。這就是為甚麼Alex不像他的某些同伴，他一點都不擔心教授是否能在時機來臨時行必要之事。如果他光憑信念就能前進到這個地步，他也肯定不會在最後一刻退縮的。

Xavier嘴角微微彎起，放在其他情況下看，這可能是一個微笑。 _謝謝你，_ _Alex_ _。我很高興你對我這麼有信心。還有是的，我會完成一直以來想做的事情。無論誰勝誰負，今天一切都會結束的。_

是的，死的要麼是那長生不老的皇帝，要麼就是他們全部人。

 

Xavier打了信號，他們就開始行動，悄然無聲地向皇座發起進攻，教授的手指一直按著太陽穴發力，房裡的人根本就看不到他們。

除了一個人，因為Magneto緊緊盯著他們的一舉一動。

 _這沒關係_ ，Alex能從腦裡的回聲聽出，Xavier正同時給他們所有人投射想法。 _只要守衛看不到他們被甚麼人攻擊，我們依然佔有優勢。現在快點行動。_

Alex轉過身時，所有守衛都被制服了，而他迎來了他有生以來最美好的一幕。他們跟守衛的打鬥讓Magneto分了心，教授趁此機會沖到了他的面前。而不管他們剛才是如何爭鬥，似乎是教授占了上風。Xavier用特製的非金屬小刀抵在了皇帝的喉嚨。

“沒話說了？沒有陰謀，也沒有詭計了？”

皇帝一言不發，這已經回答了教授的問題。Magneto最愛誇耀自己的勝利了。

Alex屏息等著。這就是了。這就是他一直等待的，他們十年來一直為之努力奮鬥的一刻。

Xavier傾身向前，注視著Magneto。Alex看著他張開嘴，他肯定這是教授對昔日好友的最後贈言。

“將死。”教授輕聲說道，俯身虜獲Magneto的雙唇，兩人吻得霸道、激情而又急切。

Magneto抬起雙臂抱住教授，將他擁入懷裡，全然不顧喉嚨上還被抵著一把小刀。但很快他也不需要擔心這把小刀了，因為Xavier鬆開了小刀，雙手緊緊抓著Magneto的肩膀。

Alex試圖上前去干預，他想沖著教授大喊，要他解釋一切。但他發現自己動彈不得，也發不出聲音，甚麼都做不了，除了呼吸和眨眼，但似乎就連眨眼他都無法控制了。

“這次是1023對957，我贏了，對嗎？”Xavier終於稍微離開Magneto的唇，喘著氣說道。他舉起手，利用兩人之中的狹小空間掀開對方的頭盔。頭盔一離開Magneto的腦袋，教授就禁不住呻吟了一聲，隨意將頭盔丟在地上。“你這是作弊，”他喘息道，皇帝開始動起來，害得教授雙手緊緊揪著他的頭髮。

“是206對198，”Magneto一邊啃咬著教授的脖子，一邊回答道，他的聲音像是隆隆的低音。“我們上次離開銀河時就歸零重算了。”

Alex要是能動的話，他大概會大張著嘴巴。在他最表層的思想裡，他在狂吼著“噢天啊不，真夠噁心的”，就像是看著父親般的人物跟其他人互相愛撫，這種愛撫快要發展到某種摩擦性愛了。

但是，在表層思想之下，在困惑和恐懼之下，Alex還感到了背叛。他信任這個人。相信他，尊敬他，信賴他，甚至愛上他，就像愛著那位死於衝突之中的兄長一樣。那場衝突也害死了Alex見過最厲害的讀心者，他的嫂嫂Jean。

直到他遇到教授。

X教授，他組織了那場突擊，讓他的哥哥和嫂嫂去送死。Xavier，這個他像父親一樣敬愛著，甚至願意隨時為之獻出生命的人，現在就坐在Alex最痛恨的人膝上。兩人四唇相接的熱吻模樣，清楚說明了兩人是何種關係，這終於平息了所有謠言。

可以的話，Alex現在會小聲發出一下近乎癲狂的嗤笑。他得賠錢給Sean了。

“啊，當然了，”Xavier好不容易在熱吻之間說出話來，因為每次Magneto的嘴也僅僅離開他的皮膚數秒而已。“我真傻。我差點就忘記了。我看風景看出神了。不管看過多少次，太空依然是那麼美。”

太空。有星星的那種太空。

Xavier發出一聲心滿意足的歎息，挪動著身體。他不再跨坐在皇帝膝上，轉而趴在對方身上，偎依在他胸前。

“這樣看來，你準備重新發展太空計劃了？”Magneto問道，伸手撥開落到教授眼前的一縷劉海。

Xavier發出一聲小小的歎息，埋進Magneto懷裡，而後者只是繼續把他抱得更緊更近。

“是的，我想我會的。我想念太空旅行。再說了，我們能支配好幾個星球呢，肯定更有趣了。沒甚麼恐怖行動比炸掉一個星球更來得刺激了。”

“那你這次玩得高興嗎？儘管這次不能支配星球？”Magneto問道，他看著教授的神情根本就不該出現在他臉上。Magneto是一個殘酷冷漠的人。但現在……他看著教授的樣子……太溫柔了，看著就讓人難受。還有慾望，這倒是很容易理解，但是關懷？虔誠？愛意？不對。

Alex又忍不住想瘋狂大笑了。他們一直以來在尋找Magneto的弱點，結果正是這個“弱點”領導他們進行反抗。Alex不明白的是，為甚麼。為甚麼他們要搞得這麼麻煩？他們為甚麼要這樣做？

“是的，”Xavier說道，笑得燦爛奪目。“但我很高興這結束了。我很想你，”他抬頭注視著皇帝，皇帝低下頭吻他。一開始只是溫柔的輕吻，但很快又激烈起來，看得Alex恨不得當場羞愧死去。

“這是一局好棋，”皇帝說道。

聽了這話，Alex突然想起來了。

如果此刻Alex能控制自己身體的話，他肯定會像傻子一樣目瞪口呆。他一定是想錯了，一定是。

有過這樣一個故事，比世界還要古老的傳說，你在所有文明中都能找到的神話。名字可能不一樣，但內容總是一樣的。因對方而生存至今、因對方而存在的兩個人；受星辰幫助得以成長學習的兩個人；長生不老的兩個人，被困在無盡的爭鬥之中，反復地創造毀滅著一切，註定永遠陷在不息的輪回之中。

Xavier哼了一聲。

 _現在是這種說法了？其實這事很簡單。統治世界，長生不老，這說起來很棒，但做起來就非常沒意思了。我覺得很無聊。所以_ _Erik_ _和我大概每隔_ _500_ _年就玩策略遊戲，好讓我不至於發狂。那些都是時間久、賭注高的棋局。_

一場棋局。雙方死傷無數，這僅僅是 _一場棋局_ 。

如果Alex此刻能控制自己的身體，他會氣得發抖。如果Alex能控制自己的身體，整個皇宮都會化為泡沫，將Xavier和Magneto埋葬在他們建立的一切下面。

但Alex控制不了自己的身體。他可能再也控制不了了。

“快結束這一切，我好正式歡迎你，”Magneto啃咬著Xavier的脖子說道，Alex覺得要吐了。“我好多年沒碰過你了。”

“這又不是我的錯，是你沒解開我留下的密碼。不然你早就可以在數月前‘逮捕’我，在我的援軍出現之前，‘折磨’上我好幾個星期呢。”

“Charles！”Magento低吼了一聲。

讀心者無奈地翻翻眼，舉起手指按著太陽穴。Alex猛地掙扎，試圖掙開他的精神束縛……之後一切都陷入了黑暗。

 

————————————

 

Charles的信徒一下子像斷線木偶般倒下，皇家侍衛也在不遠處倒下。從那一刻起，Erik就稍微鬆開Charles，雙手探進他的襯衫下，試圖幫他從頭部把衣服褪下，還包裹在手套裡的指尖在此過程中盡可能撫摸著他的肌膚，刺激得Charles陣陣吸氣。

“好了，”Erik問道，一邊將Charles的襯衫扔到一旁，聽到衣服沙沙落在他皇座高臺的某處。“這次我要殺掉哪個害你受傷的人？”他輕撫著某處暗黃的瘀痕，這毫無疑問是在之前的某次小衝突中留下的。

Charles壞壞地笑了下，噢，分開了這麼久，可以再次看到他臉上出現這種表情，Erik的心像是受了重重一擊。

“我太喜歡他們了，才不告訴你，”Charles回答道，再次挪動身體，跨坐在Erik膝上，臀部不斷摩擦著Erik的陰莖。

“我有辦法，”Erik在Charles耳邊喃喃道，雙手慢慢向上撫摸著Charles的後背，感受著對方的體溫。“讓你說出來。”

“放馬過來啊，”Charles反擊道，一邊在Erik的愛撫下仰起了身子。

對於這種挑戰，Erik當然輕易就接受了。

他們的第一回合很快就結束了。他們近十年來一直渴求著對方，而Charles，這個神奇得不可能的人，早就為了他們最後一戰這個不可避免的結果有備而來。但是，Erik并不覺得是遺憾。這足以減退他們急切的心情，讓他們得以回到床上（他們的床上），也讓Erik可以在第二回合慢慢“折磨”Charles。

“Erik！”Charles在他身下不滿地噓道。他回到自己所屬的地方，白皙的肌膚跟深藍色的絲綢床單一對比就好像在發光一樣，Erik保留著這些床單也僅僅為此而已。“別再逗我了。快點進來。”

Erik只是揚起一條眉毛，簡單說了句“不”，繼續伸展著手指。

 _我可以控制你的_ ，Charles在他腦裡說道，聲音裡盡是情欲和挫敗，但更多的是愛意。

“但是你不會，”Erik想都沒想就說道，一邊抽出了手指。聽到Charles發出那熟悉的失望嗚咽，他不由得又寵溺又好笑地搖搖頭。“至少今晚不會。”

趁Charles還沒機會反駁，Erik一手扶著陰莖，慢慢推進了他的體內，免得兩人忍不住要發瘋。等他們適應下來，Erik開始慢慢地抽插，深情注視著底下這雙他想念已久、美得不可思議的眼睛。

Erik向Charles打開自己的思想，告訴他自己有多麼想他，他離開的日子裡Erik做了些甚麼，現在終於可以重新擁有他，一切感覺是多麼正確和完美，儘管與他們共度的時間相比，他們分開的時間根本不值一提。

Charles也向Erik展示自己的思想，告訴他被挑戰是多麼的興奮，知道自己對手是Erik這樣的聰明人，他計劃行動時是如何的激動，每次對抗的得失給他帶來的真正樂趣，多年積累下來的疲倦和無聊終於消散無形。這一切感受，都因注入了愛意和無盡的感激而更加甜蜜。

 _謝謝你_ ，Charles在他頭腦裡輕輕說道， _謝謝你，謝謝你，我愛你_ 。

 _這一切都是為了你_ ，Erik在腦裡回應道。他注視著Charles，這個改變了一切的人，他用盡一切可能拯救了自己，他數千年來一直陪伴在自己身邊，久得他們都忘記具體時間了。 _我任何事都願意做，我愛你_ 。

聽了這話，Charles引導著他們到達了高潮。

在高潮的餘韵之中，Charles順從地倒在Erik胸膛上，全身無力鬆弛，不斷發散出滿足快樂之情，恨不得全世界都能聽到。

“那麼，現在怎樣？”Erik問道，一邊上下輕撫著Charles的背脊。“你贏了，我們未來50年做甚麼好？”

Charles若有所思地應了一聲。“我想，做民主吧。我挺喜歡別人叫我‘總統先生’的。”

“那你還要擔當受人敬愛的教授嗎？還是要做其他人？”

“Xavier已經過氣，而且Magneto死了，他肯定會很傷心的，”Charles沉思道。

“那就換個新人咯。”

“是的，你也會是一位帥氣的第一先生。”

“我一直都是，”Erik說道，吻了吻Charles的頭髮。“任期多長？”

“我想，現在先定下這一條吧。之後我就要想辦法讓我們上太空去了。”

“那麼就發展科學，我們都要嗎？”

Charles困倦地點點頭，緊緊抱著他。“至少100年都不會讓你消失在我眼前了。”

Erik輕輕笑了起來。“我深有同感，親愛的，現在睡吧。”

 _我想你_ ，Charles在腦裡搖搖頭說道，但事實上，他已經累得說不出話，剛才他們還能出聲說話呢。

“我明天早上還在的，我的愛。再說，你需要好好休息。你還要統治世界呢。”

Charles咕噥了一聲，很快就陷入了睡夢之中。

但Erik沒有睡著，一整夜都在看著懷裡的人。他可以永遠這樣，擁著Charles，高興時就和他一起統治世界，Charles有需要時就跟他對抗，但他會永遠永遠愛著Charles。

如果Erik有資格說甚麼的話，這就是他想跟Charles一起過的永遠。

 

————————

 

Alex站在露臺，凝視著首都街道的點點燈光。真不敢相信，他們成功了，他們真的成功了。

皇宮突襲一戰，Charles Xavier為世界除去了Magneto，這事已經過去好幾個月了。他們數月來一直在處理後續的事情，努力重新建立起一個有序的世界。畢竟，他們推翻了好多破敗不堪的舊勢力，已經沒有人記得他們是何時開始掌權的，那至少是數百年前的事情了吧。

在一切迅速變化之中，Alex還真沒時間冷靜下來接受這個事實，他們真的成功了。

Xavier拒絕成為皇帝，甚至連國王都不願意做。他說，如果有甚麼需要改變的話，人們應該掌握自己的命運，為自己做決定，創立自己的法律，決定法律是如何創造，以及該由甚麼人去執行。他一開始還有參與其中，但隨著時間流逝，他慢慢地退居幕後，消失人前。Alex應該有所擔心的，但他知道，教授和過世的皇帝關係很密切。而且說實話，他也沒有時間去顧慮其他了。在過去數月裡，他們急切地想拼湊出一些甚麼，一個用以建立新世界的框架。

今天就是他們一切努力得成正果的日子。

在其他情況下，就職儀式給人感覺像是無休無止。但儘管這是冗長的儀式，Alex還是不能自已地感到自豪，胸懷滿溢著驕傲。他們成功了，他們真的成功了。

當開國總統宣誓就職時，Alex落下了一滴淚水。

在之後的宴會，Alex向總統走去，擁抱了他。他鬆開手後退時還緊緊摁住對方的肩膀，自豪地看著他。

“恭喜你，總統先生。”

“噢Alex，”那人笑著說。“我跟你說多少遍了，讓你叫我……”

“Charles？”一個不熟悉的聲音響起，有第三個人走到他們身邊。

Charles放開Alex，轉身向來人露出一個燦爛笑容。那人伸出雙手將Charles擁入懷裡，拉著他陷入一個快要兒童不宜的深吻之中。

“嗨，親愛的，”當兩人終於分開時，新來者輕聲說道，與Charles額頭相接，輕鬆而又親密的模樣讓Alex看著都覺得有點痛心。

Charles露出一個癡癡的笑臉，之後似乎想起自己身處的地方，才稍微離開那人半分。現在兩人不再相擁著，改為挽著手了。“Alex，這是Erik。Erik，這是Alex Summers。”

“幸會，”那人微微點頭說道。

Alex眯起眼打量眼前這人。

“我們以前見過面嗎？”

Erik嘴角彎了彎，但他搖了搖頭。“不，我們還沒被正式介紹過。”

“好啦，我現在已經彌補這個疏忽了。不如你們再好好瞭解對方吧？我要去跟Hank討論點事情。”看到Alex好奇的眼神，他繼續解釋道：“我想跟他談談，探索星空的可能性。”


End file.
